Sepasang Bayangan
by Arionyxle
Summary: Tanah gersang Arabia mempertemukan Adam dan Hawa, kemudian mengikat mereka dalam cinta. Kian abadi, hingga mati. AU. For Hinata's birthday. Second PoV.


_Sandiwara tak selamanya menyimpan kebohongan, ibarat seekor bunglon yang menyiasati dirinya dengan mengubah warna tubuhnya—ia tengah membohongi musuhnya, tapi tidak ada salahnya pula karena ia ingin membela dirinya. Itulah kehidupan, tak ada yang sempurna. Semuanya kamuflase, memang, sebab ada campur tangan Yang Kuasa di baliknya. Tangan Tuhan menggerakkan semua, Dia berbicara pada kita melalui sosok dalam bentuk yang bernyawa—kita, manusia._

_Tak perlu menyalahkan keegoisan Adam dan Hawa. Mereka diturunkan Tuhan dari surga ke dasar Bumi, bukan semata-mata karena kelalaian belaka, melainkan untuk menjaga Bumi yang tengah porak-poranda. Pada awalnya mereka buta, tak tahu arah, terjebak dalam kompas yang belum ada. Namun, bijaksananya Tuhan telah membekali keduanya hati serta pikiran, sehingga saat pikiran yang semakin gelap dan kian buntu, ketika itulah hati yang menentukan segalanya._

_Bagai mantra 'abakadabra', di satu hari ketika matahari seolah berada beberapa jengkal di atas ubun-ubun kepala, di tengah tandusnya tanah Arabia, keduanya dipertemukan. Dan saat itulah kebaikan Tuhan tak seharusnya lagi dipertanyakan._

_Mereka bertemu dalam haru dan agungnya rasa cinta._

_Karena mereka percaya bahwa hati mereka telah padu._

_Karena mereka percaya bahwa mereka seakan-akan bayangan yang selalu menyatu._

* * *

**Disclaimer  
**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  
I don't take any profit by publishing this fanfiction, it is just for fun and entertain.

AU, OOC, second POV, alur maju-mundur, deskripsi ngalor-ngidul.

**for Hinata's Birthday  
**Family/Tragedy/Angst/Romance

© Arionyxle, 27 Desember 2013

* * *

**Sepasang Bayangan  
**Chapter 1: Bingkai

* * *

**Jumat, 20 Desember 2013**

Kau baru saja menyimpan dua buah piring di meja makan. Belum tampak siapapun di sana, hanya beberapa menu sarapan dan sebuah vas bunga sebagai penghias meja tersebut. Kepalamu menggeleng-geleng pelan, terdengar pula suara helaan napas menyela di antaranya.

Sejenak kauputar kelereng lavendermu, kausadar bahwa sosok yang seharusnya sudah berada di meja makan ini sepertinya masih bergulat di balik selimut tidurnya.

Matamu berdelik, menangkap sang penunjuk waktu yang menggantung di dinding sudah menyentuh angka 6:50 pagi. Kaubuka tirai jendela kemudian, mentari telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik.

Kakimu melangkah menuju suatu tempat dimana sosok yang kaunanti itu sudah dipastikan berada. Kauputar engsel pintu setibanya kau di sana, pintu pun terbuka seraya kaudapati sosok tersebut masih terbungkus selimut putih dengan hangatnya.

Lagi-lagi kepalamu menggeleng. Kauhampiri sosok itu sembari menyingkap kain penghangatnya, "Bangun, Naruto-_kun_."

"Enghhh...**.**" Pria itu hanya menggumam tidak jelas seraya diraihnya sebuah guling untuk dipeluknya.

Kaugoyang-goyangkan badan kekarnya yang hanya terbungkus kaos putih itu, "Ini sudah siang, lihatlah mataharinya sudah tinggi."

Rasa-rasanya caramu untuk membangunkannya tidak cukup berhasil. Lelaki itu, kalau sudah tertidur nyenyak pasti susah sekali untuk dibangunkan. Untung saja kau sudah hatam akan tabiat buruk suamimu tersebut.

Kau beranjak, kali ini kausingkap tirai jendela ruangan itu, berharap cahaya pagi mampu sendiri membangunkan pria tersebut. Sontak saja, mentari berkilat-kilat memasuki jendela kamarmu, bahkan kau sendiri sesekali tampak menutupi kedua matamu saking merasa silaunya.

Sepertinya caramu ini cukup sukses. Si pria tampak menggeliat tak jelas di atas tempat tidurnya, ia terdengar bergumam pelan pertanda tak menyukai ada sesuatu yang mengganggu waktu lelapnya.

Saat kaulihat pria itu menutupkan selimut sampai menutupi seluruh badannya, segera kauambil langkah untuk menyingkirkan kain itu daripadanya.

"Bangun, Naruto-kun! Ini sudah siang!" katamu sembari menyingkap selimut itu jauh-jauh dari lelaki tersebut. "Sarapanmu nanti keburu dingin, tahu!"

Tampak sosok pria yang disapa Naruto itu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur, wajahnya masih belum benar-benar ikhlas terbangun dari tidurnya, bahkan sesekali terlihat pula pria tersebut masih menguap. "Kautahu kalau ini masih malam?"

"Berhenti bergurau! Cepat bangun, dan pergi mandi! Lalu temui aku di meja makan!"

Tak ada lagi kata-kata manis yang biasa kauucapkan pada lelaki itu. Kau sudah menjadi istrinya, bukan lagi kekasihnya yang harus bermanja-manja. Ah, benar, tabiatmu memang susah ditebak belakangan ini.

Kau bergegas meninggalkan kamar yang biasa kauhabiskan bersama suamimu itu tiap malamnya, kau kembali menyiapkan sarapan di meja makan. Sebagai seorang istri yang baik, sudah merupakan suatu kewajiban menyiapkan makan pagi untuk sang suami tersayang. Begitu, kan, Hinata?

Merasa semuanya sudah tersaji dengan sempurna, kaududukkan dirimu pada salah satu kursi yang mengelilingi meja makan berbentuk bundar tersebut. Kursi itu berjumlah empat buah, namun kau hanya berdua saja dengan suamimu yang menghuni rumah ini. Belum ada buah hati yang mengisi biduk rumah tangga kalian berdua.

Pernikahanmu baru seumur jagung, dan kau masih belum merasakan adanya tanda-tanda kehamilan pada dirimu. Kau hanya bisa bersabar, menunggu akan kebaikan Tuhan menganugerahimu seorang keturunan.

Ya, tak perlu khawatir akan hal tersebut.

Tak berapa lama, sosok lelaki berambut secerah mentari musim panas itu pun keluar dari kamarnya. Tampak rambutnya masih basah, namun ia sudah lengkap dengan seragam dinasnya. Dinas? Ya, Naruto adalah seorang pilot pesawat terbang.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" sapanya ketika ia sampai di meja makan, dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat bersebrangan denganmu.

Kau tersenyum lantas menggeleng. Kauambil sebuah piring untuk suamimu, kauisi penuh piring itu dengan nasi, "Kaumau kutambahkan apa? _Tempura_? Atau...?"

"Apa saja," ucap pria itu mungkin tak bisa menahan laparnya lebih lama lagi.

Lalupun kautambahkan beberapa _tempura_ itu di atas piring yang penuh dengan nasi tersebut, "Mau kutambahkan _katsu_?" tanyamu lagi mengingat suamimu itu paling tidak bisa melihat menu sarapannya hanya dengan satu hidangan.

"Boleh." Naruto hanya berkata singkat mengiyakan.

Setelah kausimpan piring berisi menu sarapan tersebut tepat di atas meja di hadapan Naruto, kau pun memerhatikan suamimu melahap makanannya dengan segera. Kau sendiri tak mengambil piring nasimu, kau hanya lekat memandang cara suamimu menghabiskan santapan paginya. "Kausuka, Naruto-_kun_?"

Suamimu hanya tersenyum—membentuk lengkung bulan pada kedua matanya. Kebiasaan yang masih belum hilang sedari kalian pacaran dahulu, ia terbiasa tersenyum untuk mengiyakan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Hei, kau tak makan?" Pandangan pria itu sontak beralih ke arahmu.

Kau hanya tersenyum lantas menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin melihatmu makan saja," ucapmu seraya memangku dagu dengan kedua telapak tanganmu.

Pemuda itu tampak sedikit salah tingkah. Diliriknya jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Baiklah, aku berangkat."

Matamu terbuka lebih lebar menyadari bahwa suamimu menghentikan kunyahan makanan di mulutnya, "Sudah selesai? Kau tak menghabiskan makananmu?" tanyamu sedikit merasa kecewa melihat masih ada sisa-sisa makanan di atas piring pria tersebut.

"Aku harus lekas, penerbanganku harus lepas landas sekitar pukul delapan," kata suamimu sembari membersihkan area sekitar mulutnya dengan tisu.

Kaulirik jam dinding yang bertengger di dinding ruang makan, penunjuk waktu itu menunjukkan pukul 7:30 pagi. Pria tersebut masih memiliki senggang tiga puluh menit. Kauhampiri dia, kaurapikan dasi hitam yang melingkari kerah seragam pemuda bermarga Uzumaki tersebut.

Kaupeluk erat suamimu, lantas merasakan sesuam kehangatan yang melingkupi hawa dingin pagimu. Matamu yang violet memagut kelereng birunya, "Cepat pulang, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu."

Sejenak kedua pasang mata itu benar-benar saling menatap, merasuki setiap pori-pori rindu yang pasti akan dirasakan satu sama lain. Seminggu memang bukan waktu yang singkat untuk saling melepas pelukan, melepas genggam tangan. Terlebih mereka masih dilabeli sebagai pengantin baru.

"Suami mana yang tidak akan merindukan istrinya?" tanya Naruto sembari mengecup lembut keningmu. "Aku akan pulang sebelum hari ulang tahunmu."

Kau pun tersenyum, mengerti pada akhirnya. Perkataan suamimu yang berhasil meyakinkanmu.

Dengan mengantarkannya sampai di beranda rumah, kaulepas genggaman jemarimu, kaulambaikan tanganmu pada pemuda tersebut. Kaubiarkan sosok itu menjauhi jangkauan matamu sampai benar-benar hilang tak tertangkap lagi oleh fokusmu, dan kau pun ladeni rindu yang akan meruangimu.

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, Naruto-_kun_."

* * *

_Kau tak perlu cemas, Hinata. _

_Bayangan kalian sudah terikat, meskipun tak terlihat. Senyum kalian sudah tertambat, meskipun tak terisyarat. Sekalipun kau tak bersamanya, tapi percayalah bahwa kalian masih berada dalam bahtera cinta yang sama._

* * *

**Kamis, 26 Desember 2013**

Kau berdiri. Kaku. Memandang bingkai itu yang setia menghiasi dinding rumah mungil kalian. Namun, baru kali ini kau merasa tak bahagia memandang bingkai itu.

Entahlah. Mungkin karena suamimu.

Kau khawatir ia tak menepati janjinya. Janji yang ia ucapkan sekitar sepekan yang lalu. Janji yang menurutmu bagai buaian mesra yang berharga untuk kaunantikan. Janji yang diucapkan oleh bibirnya. Janji yang kautahu sendiri tak mungkin ia ingkari.

Malam ini dingin, seperti biasa. Terasa lebih dingin karena suamimu tak datang untuk mendekapmu. Memelukmu penuh kehangatan, membelaimu dalam balutan kasih yang amat kaudambakan.

Ketika ia memelukmu, tangannya yang besar dan kekar selalu membuatmu nyaman. Jari-jemarinya yang sedikit kasar, sama sekali tak menganggumu ketika ia menelusuri mahkota kepalamu. Kau senang didekapnya, kau senang saat ia menyandarkan kepalamu di atas dada bidangnya. Kau dan suamimu seolah tak ada batas pemisah sehingga kau bisa merasakan degupan jantungnya yang kadang berpacu tak teratur.

"Hinata, bisa bantu _Kaasan_ sebentar?"

Suara melengking itu datang dari arah dapur, memanggilmu. Namun, sama sekali kau tak goyah. Pikiranmu terpatri pada bingkai itu.

Bingkai yang di dalamnya memuat gambaran dirimu dan suamimu. Kalian berdua tampak bahagia. Naruto tersenyum memamerkan susunan giginya yang putih dan rapi, kedua matanya tampak membentuk setengah lingkaran ke atas. Sangat tampan. —Ah, kau memang tak pernah lelah mengaguminya. Di sebelahnya, seorang gadis dengan sebuket bunga di tangannya. Ya, dirimu. Kau yang tengah tersenyum simpul, wajahmu merona tak kalah bahagia.

Ketika potret itu diambil, saat itulah kalian memutuskan untuk menjalani hidup sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Empat bulan yang lalu.

"Hinata, bisa tolong _Kaasan_ di sini?"

Suara itu memanggil lagi. Namun, tetap, kau tak goyah. Memandangi bingkai itu. Lama sekali.

Di luar, malam temaram tanpa bulan, salju tak henti berjatuhan.

Pun dengan air matamu mulai serta berjatuhan. Pelan. Namun, kaurasakan hangat membasahi pipimu. Kauremas rok selutut yang tengah kaukenakan, jantungmu berdegup tak karuan. Tangisanmu menghasilkan isak yang menggemai seisi ruangan.

Pandanganmu kabur terhalang air mata. Sejurus kemudian, menghitam. Hawa dingin yang ditimbulkan musim penghujung tahun pun sontak menyeruak leluasa menguasai dirimu. Semakin dingin kaurasakan. Kau dibuatnya memasi. Pucat. Kulitmu kini seputih salju bulan Desember.

Di detik kemudian, terdengar debuman keras—seperti suara kepala membentur lantai.

.

.

Ya, kauroboh.

.

.

Kepalamu membentur keramik, cukup keras. Debuman yang kauhasilkan membuat seseorang datang sembari meneriakkan namamu, "Hinataaa!"

Kaudengar suara itu samar-samar, tak cukup jelas, namun kautahu ibu mertuamulah yang meneriakkan namamu barusan itu.

Dalam keadaanmu yang setengah sadar ini, kau masih bisa melihat bingkai itu. Dua orang itu tersenyum, tampak bahagia. Namun, entah mengapa kali ini kauturut merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Kembali. Setelah beberapa saat lalu kau menangis karenanya.

Memang, tak ada yang sangsi bahwa kau merindukannya. Bahkan sangat merindukannya. Merindukan Naruto, suamimu itu. Kau ingin ia hadir, malam ini, bersamamu menyambut hari esok yang istimewa dalam hidupmu.

Kau hanya harus percaya, tak mungkin Naruto mengecewakanmu. Ia bahkan tak pandai akan hal itu.

Ia akan datang. Percayalah, Hinata.

.

.

Hingga pada titik ini, kau tak mampu merasakan apa-apa lagi.

* * *

_**...to be continued**_

* * *

**Catatan penulis:**Sudah lama saya tidak menulis fanfiksi, rasanya jemari saya kaku sekali T^T Maaf, saya sudah membuat fanfiksi nista ini di hari ultah Hinata :( Maaf juga untuk alurnya yang maju-mundur. Ini akan saya buat dua chapter, chapter selanjutnya akan saya selesaikan sebelum akhir tahun. Terima kasih.


End file.
